Lapis Lazuli (KIKI)
TA POSTAĆ ZAJMUJE 1''' MIEJSCE W NAJDŁUŻSZYCH STRONACH 'Lapis Lazuli '''jest postacią stworzoną przez użytkownika KIKI, który wymyślił tą postać z kolei na lekcji (nie polecam, straszne nudy). Lapir powstał w małym przedszkolu Aqua i ma szansę przejąć władzę nad, królestwem Atlantydy, ponieważ jest to Lapis szlachetny.Po drugiej regeneracji w Lapiru się coś zmieniło mniej więcej to, że staje się czasem zły. Charakter Jako Lapir Lapis Lazuli jest miłym Klejnotem, na początku gdy spotykał się z innymi klejnotami z przedszkola mógł się wydawać trochę wścibski ale to tylko dlatego, że dopiero się stworzył i nie wiedział nic o swoim życiu, nie znał swojego celu, przeznaczenia ani tego co ma tu robić. Postanowił stać się milszym od czasu kiedy zobaczył klejnoty, które sobie pomagają i wzajemnie się wspierają. Czasem może się wydawać, że Klejnot zgadza się na wszystko co mu karzą ale to nie prawda po prostu Lapis nie chciał być niemiły i nieuprzejmy, potrafi być asertywny. Lapir gdy był młody to uczył się w szkole obok przedszkola Aqua a potem poszedł na studia, dość szybko je skończył. Nauczył się większości języków świata i matematyki, był bardzo dobry z chemii. Kiedy był młody chciał zostać strażnikiem Diamentu, niestety nie mógł nim być ponieważ on sam jest pilnie strzeżony i nie mógł by sam pełnić tego zawodu, a szczególnie przy Diamencie Oceanu. Lapir mimo swojego miłego charakteru, umie bardzo dobrze walczyć i jednocześnie pouczać przeciwników którzy z nim aktualnie walczą. Lubi się zaprzyjaźniać z innymi, tworzyć różne duety i zespoły. Jako Zetrix Gdy Lapir staje się zły i chce wypuścić swoje emocje to podaje się za osobę o pseudonimie "Zetrix", która jest jego alter-ego. Zetrix jest bardzo zły, często przeszkadza innym gdy na przykład walczą lub robią inne rzeczy, zawsze po przegranej z przeciwnikiem zaczyna go śledzić i obserwować jego walki, a gdy jest w środku swojej ważnej walki zeskakuje praktycznie znikąd i wyzywa go na bitwę.Wtedy w walce skupia się na słabościach przeciwnika, a gdy Zetrixow uda się chociaż osłabić przeciwnika to już z niego żartuje, że nigdy mu się nie uda go pokonać, a przeciwnik zaczyna coraz bardziej tracić nadzieję w wygranie bitwy .Zetrix bardzo lubi się wtrącać do walk klejnotów można powiedzieć, że to jego hobby, które uwielbia, uwielbia również mścić się nawet na najdrobniejszych rzeczach, które przeciwnik mu zrobi czy to zwykła obraza czy wielkie wyzwanie on i tak się zemści, a gdy to robi to śmieje się maniakalny profesor XD.Najczęściej gdy ktoś prosi Zetrixa do walki to udaje niedostępnego, ale po czasie się zgadza i staje nim do walki, ale przeciwnik zaczyna tego po woli żałować .Zetrix jest bardzo sprytny, lubi i zazwyczaj kryje się w cieniu i obserwuje przeciwnika, lubi również gdy ktoś go obraża co jest dziwne XD. Wygląd Pierwsza Regeneracja Lapis Lazuli ma najnowocześniejsze buty na Atlantydzie, wykonane są z błękitnej skóry zmarłych wielorybów. Wzory na butach uszyte z turkusowej bawełny do skórzanych butów, które mają zapinane paski. Klejnot ma również bardzo dobre oraz całkiem wytrzymałe spodnie które mają na sobie wzór błękitno-turkusowych płomieni od samego dołu, po prawej stronie według klejnotu jest cień na płomieniach, a po lewej jest trochę jaśniejsza część. Na górnej części spodni, po bokach są dwie kieszenie a górna część spodni jest w kolorach ciemnego niebieskiego bez żadnych cieni i innych wzorów. Lapis Lazuli ma błękitną koszulę z długimi rękawami, które zakrywają całe ramiona, a koszula ma praktycznie identyczny kolor jak górna część spodni. Lapis ma namalowaną na koszulce wielką niebieską falę która jest skierowana na prawą stronę z waszego punktu widzenia, na końcowej części fali jest biała i ma symbolizować bąbelki fala ta jest obrysowana ciemniejszym kolorem, a następnie jaśniejszym dopiero przywiera normalny kolor. Na ramionach widnieją "narysowane" naramienniki. Skóra Lapis ma bardziej turkusowy odcień niż niebieski, ma jasno błękitne dość krótkie włosy z delikatnym ombre. Jego oczy są normalne tak samo jak nos i usta. Druga Regneracja Po drugiej regeneracji Lapir się bardzo zmienił i wygląd i lekko charakter.Jest buty są ciemnobłękitne z trochę jaśniejszą podeszwą po za tym nie ma w nich nic specjalnego na co można zwrócić szczególną uwagę.Jego spodnie są w turkusowym kolorze, a na lewej nogawce ma jakby wzór błękitnych pazurów z lekko jaśniejszym konturem, a tak dokładniej pazurów jest 3, Lapir posiada również swój błękitny pasek z lekko jaśniejszym odcieniem rąbu na środku, który symbolizuje znak Diamentu.Jego koszula ma długie rękawy jak w poprzedniej regeneracji a jej kolor jest lekko jaśniejszy od spodni, na środku koszuli ma wyszyty znak, a raczej jak inni mówią prościej, koło w, którym znajduje się dość dziwny wzór, który dzieli się na 2 części górną oraz dolna, na górnej ma jakby takie zawijasy (nie wiem jak to nazwać), a na dole ma zwykłe fale oceanu, posiada również naramiennik na lewym ramieniu wykonany z odłamków Akwamarynu w kolorze Akwamarynowym XD. Jego skóra jeśli tak to można nazwać jest trochę jaśniejsza, ale to mały szczegół, który nikt dotychczas nie zauważył, ale ma też lekko inne oczy, bardziej czarne, a jego włosy są postawione na żel w górę. Piżama Lapir oczywiście musi czasem odpocząć i się uspokoić, a najchętniej robi to medytując na łóżku w swojej piżamie. Lapir ma taki trochę wyblakły błękitny, a spodnie dociągają mu do butów, które w zasadzie są szarymi kapciami, które nie mają oczywiście nic nadzwyczajnego.Koszula Lapira ma długie rękawy,a kolor koszuli jest lekko jaśniejszy od koszuli, ma jakby kawałek szlafroku (nie wiem jak to nazwać) w białym jak śnieg kolorze, na końcówkach rękawków ma białą puszystą końcówkę, ma oczywiście swoją zwyczajną skórę i lekko inne oczy, a jego włosy są i tak postawione na żel, jest to jego luźny strój. Zetrix Zetrix ma dość duże ciemnoczerwone buty, które oczywiście jak zawsze nie mają nic nadzwyczajnego, jego spodnie mają jaśniejszy odcień, a na prawej nogawce ma jakby wyszytą część kości jakby ta część ciała nie miała skóry (wiem, że to nie skóra) kości są oczywiście białe, a ich obramowanie jest szare.Jego koszula ma długie rękawy i rękawiczki, których niestety nie widać ponieważ chowa ręce za plecami, ale spróbuję je opisać są one całe czarne jak u tego co jeździ motorem XD (czyli jakby bez miejsca na palce), a na końcówce czerwony element. Jego koszula ma kolor lekko jaśniejszy od jego spodni, jego prawa strona ma wyszyte kości oczywiście białe, a obramowanie jak wcześniej szaraTuż na końcówce rękawków przed rękawiczkami jest jakby czerwony jedno-stronny rąb, narysowane na ramionach czerwony okrągły ogień, taki dość dziwny ciemnoczerwony kaptur z rogami i swoją maskę, która lewa strona jest biała, a druga złota. Zetrix 2 Zetrix postanowił się odświeżyć i mieć nowe ubranie i z tego powodu zmienił obranie.Zetrix tak jak wcześniej ma zwykłe ciemnoczerwone buty, który jak zwykle nie mają nic specjalnego, ma lekko jaśniejsze zwyczajne spodnie, długie oczywiście i nie ma w nich nic nadzwyczajnego.Jego koszula jest bardziej jaśniejsza od spodni ma długie rękawy oraz niezapiętą koszulę (bluzę), a jego koszulka pod jest czarna z szarym obramowaniem, ma na końcówkach rękawów jedno-strony jakby czerwony rąb oraz na ramionach ma wyszyty wzór żółtych kości i złote obramowanie.Zetrix ma jakby taki kaptur, którego nie da się założyć i jest postawiony w kolorze ciemnoczerwonym, ma oczywiście niebieską skórę (wiem, że to nie skóra XD), złotą maskę, która zakrywa mu górną część twarzy i ciemnoczerwoną maskę jak u ninja, która zakrywa mu noc oraz buzie.Posiada również czarną pelerynę, która na bokach jest dłuższa i ma ucięty środek trochę. Hallowen Lapir postanowił w Hallowen zmienić ubrania i pochodzić po cukierki w przypadku Atlantydy, zbierało się złoto (żadne złoto nie zostało pokrzywdzone przez Atlantydę XD). Lapir niestety nie miał pomysłu na straszne buty więc postanowił zmienić lekko ich kolor, błękit był teraz w czarnych liniach, a ten jaśniejszy stał się brązowy z paroma niedociągnięciami a wszystko przez charakter w czasie przemiany aczkolwiek wtedy był smutny gdyż jego przyjaciółka została skruszona w Hallowen, a mowa o Złocie. Lapir ma ciemnoszare spodnie których nogawki dociągają mu do samych butów. Na prawej nogawce ma wyszyty wizerunek dyni z wyciętą, smutną twarzą. Z czubka rośliny wystawał zielony listek. Klejnot ma również czarny jak noc Hallowenowa pas z srebrną klamrą, która odbija przecudowny blask księżyca. Lapcio ma lekko jaśniejszą od jego spodni długą koszulę czy jak to inni mogą nazwać, smoking który ma na rękawach kontury pnącz o kolorach ciemnego zielonego. Smoking ma również pomarańczowe guziki na środku i czarny kołnierz, a za nim białą koszulę. Lapis jak zwykle niebieską skórę ale jako dodatek spróbował dodać sztuczną krew jak u ludzi oraz zielone włosy. Święta Nadeszły święta, a Lapir znów zmienił strój żeby było klimatycznie. Tym razem przebrał się za Mikołaja. Lapir ma długie czarne jak węgiel buty, które są oczywiście wzorowane na butach Mikołaja, ciemnoczerwone spodnie oczywiście dwie nogawki i nie ma w nich nic specjalnego po prostu ciemnoczerwone spodnie. Klejnot ma czerwoną koszulę a na końcówkach rękawów, biały puszty element. Posiada też ten sam element tylko że większy na górnej części koszulki a pomiędzy dołem a górą są 3 złote dzwoneczki. Lapcio ma również czapkę Mikołaja z białym pomponem i białym futerkiem przy początku o którym wspominałem wcześniej. Jego twarz zdobi sztuczna biała broda. Plaża Lapir na Homeworld pomyślał, czy istnieje takie miejsce na Ziemi gdzie jest puszysty piasek, a obok ocean i się dowiedział, że to istnieje...przebrał się i tam poleciał oczywiście.Lapcio ma klapki w odcieniach różowego trochę połączonym z lekkim fioletem, ma otwory na palce i wygląda jak trampek Stevena.Lapir ma oczywiście swoje spodnie, którę przybrały barwy zielonego i wyglądają trochę jakby były zrobione z lekkich liści.Lapcio ma swoją rozpiętą koszulę w kolorach również zielonych, ale bardziej jaśniejszych z różowymi kwiatkami, które przypominają mu krzyże Różowego Diamentu.Lapir ma też swój wyjątkowy naszyjnik zrobiony z korali o kolorach różowo-błękitnych.Lapcio posiada od teraz swoją czapeczkę z daszkiem, która jest skierowana w tył, a z przodu wychodzi mu kawałek włosów. Klejnot Klejnot Lapis Lazuli znajduje się na plecach, ma kształt kropli lub łzy, zależy jak to dla kogo wygląda. Nie posiada żadnej fasety czy jakichś ozdobień, jest po prostu zwyczajnym klejnotem i za bardzo się nie wyróżnia. Mimo wszystko klejnot posiada swój "sekret" a mianowicie świecenie on pod wodą co automatycznie pozwala mu latać. Historia Narodziny Lapis Lazuli powstał tak jak jest to wcześniej podane w przedszkolu Aqua, był wychowywany przez dość wysoko postawione klejnoty lecz one wtedy nie wiedziały, że sam Lapis jest wyżej postawiony niż same one. Lapis nie słuchał się za bardzo swoich opiekunów, ponieważ chciał się też bawić z innymi klejnotami i robić z nimi różne fajne akcje i wyruszać na przygody. Opiekunowie byli dość dobrze nastawieni na charakter Lapis, ale dzień po dniu mieli coraz bardziej dość, choć nie mogli mu odpuścić, ponieważ to przymus Diamentów, choć Lapis nie chciał ich do niczego zmuszać, więc postanowił iść do szkoły i się poprawić. Szkoła Gdy Lapis poszedł do szkoły to był o dziwo szczęśliwszy niż zwykle, choć czasem miał gorsze dni, był traktowany w szkole na wyższej randze co mu się mało podobało aczkolwiek chciał być traktowany jak reszta klejnotów. Lapis postanowił zdobyć nowych kolegów i koleżanki np: Lapisy, Akwamaryny itd. Klejnoty czasem sprzeciwiały się przeciw Lapirowi ponieważ jest on szlachetny i uważają, że tylko dlatego tutaj jest ale to nie prawda. Lapir w podstawówce zakochał się w dziewczynie "Lapis", która była bliska z serialową Lapis Lazuli niestety Lapir nie był dość odważny by ją zapytać czy będzie jego dziewczyną. Studia Gdy Lapir skończył szkołę to postanowił iść na studia, nauczył się tam o wiele więcej rzeczy niż w zwykłej szkole, a na studia poszła też jego koleżanka Lapis, którą jeszcze nie poprosił żeby z nim chodziła. Lapir już nie był obrażany przez inne klejnoty i był traktowany z szacunkiem nie miał żadnych przywilejów, ponieważ tak sobie zażyczył, ale czasem mu tego brakuje bo już do tego przywykł. Lapir gdy był już 30 lat na studiach to poprosił by Lapis została jego dziewczyną i się zgodziła, oboje bardzo się ucieszyli. Ziemia - Hollywood Lapir po studiach postanowił polecieć na ziemię on poleciał do Hollywod, a Lapis do Nowego Jorku.Lapir spotkał dużo słynnych gwiazd i zauważył przy jednej, że to...Pół Klejnot od razu do niego podbiegł i zapytał kim jesteś, Cyferkowy się ździwił, że klejnot go o to pyta, ale odpowiedział nie chętnie:Jestem Złoty Topaz, mów mi Cyferka.Dobrze Cyferko, jestem Lapir Lazuli przybyłem tutaj na wakacje by się nie co odprężyć, a ty tu jesteś gwiazdą tak?Tak, ale nie o to teraz chodzi, chodzi o to czy mi pomożesz, Lapir:Pomożesz?Ale w czym?Chciałbym żebyś mi pomógł się nauczyć bańkować, dobrze?Lapir:Nie ma sprawy!Lapir opowiadał mu o sztuce bańkowania na początku mu to nie wychodziło, ale potem zdecydował, że się do tego bardziej przyłoży i się udało, a potem nauczył się sztuki, której nawet Lapir nie potrafi i mu ją pokazał, nale Lapirowi nie była ona potrzebna. Ziemia - America Lapirowi znudziło się Hollywood, więc postanowił iść polecieć do Ameryci co mu dość dużo zajęło i postanowił tam tymczasowo zamieszkać.Lapis też zaczął się tam nudzić, ale zobaczył ogłoszenie: Lapir postanowił tam iść, był bardzo podekscytowany i chciał tam być jak najszybciej, wtedy z ciemnej uliczki ujrzał cieć, który natychmiastowo wbił mu nóż w plecy i Lapir stracił fizyczną formę, ale tajemniczy go zostawił na ulicy. '*Po Regeneracji* Gdy Lapir się zregenerował miał nową formę, pierwszy stracił fizyczną formę i czuł się dziwnie i jakoś inaczej, gdy przypomniał sobie, że tak łatwo dał się pokonać to postanowił być lepszy, przebrał się na czerwono, założył maskę oraz pelerynę i inne rzeczy i tak poszedł do walki.Zaczęły się walki...Zitrix wygrał rundę po rundzie i ciągle czekał na godnego wojownika lecz go nie spotkał i wygrał Lava Lampe i tak ciągle walczył dzień po dniu aż...spotkał tego, który pozbawił go fizycznej formy stał w czarnym płaszczu na środku koszuli miał biały księżyc i chciał się z nim zmierzyć.Zaczęła się walka, tajemniczy wygrywał i miał znaczą przewagę... Zetrix:'Kim ty jesteś?! '''Tajemniczy:'Jestem...Łowca Dusz...i zarz cię zniszczę... Łowca Dusz użył haka z końcówką noża i zarzucił na Zetrix, było już tuż koło twarzy i nagle złapał poważnie ręką za hak i rzucił na podłogę.Łowca Dusz się zdziwił i spróbował jeszcze raz, wtedy Zetrix odskoczył hak trafił w ścianę, a Zetrix wylądował prosto na łańcuchy po czym pobiegł po nim do przeciwnika i kopnął go prosto w twarz w locie, a Łowca Dusz upadł na ziemię, a następnie zamroził go. Ziemia - Japonia Lapr przeczytał w gazecie, że Japonia teraz produkuje różne produkty za 50% taniej i z gwarancją na 3 ruskie lata (XD) i postanowił tam polecieć i wyprodukować swoje własne koszulki z twarzą Zetrixa, zmienił swój strój na Zetrixa przywołał skrzydła i leciał jak najszybciej może do Japoni. '''*W Japoni* Zetrix był już przy firmie w, której produkuje się gadżety, na początku wybrał koszulkę z jego wizerunkiem, a potem jeszcze myślał czy wybrać coś jeszcze czy zostawić, ale zdecydował się tylko na koszulkę, a ma kupon na własne gadżety, nagle z drzwi wyszła tajemnicza postać ubrana na biało z brązowym paskiem i gadżetami i powiedziała... Tajemniczy:'Zabrałeś mi brata, teraz ja pozbawię ciebie życia! '''Zetrix:'Co?No dobra zaczynamy... Przeciwnik był o wiele mocniejszy od poprzedniego, używał połączenia karate z judo z technikami starożytnych mistrzów, powalił Zatrixa w jednej chwili i wtedy... 'Zetrix:'Czekaj!Przecież możesz się wzbogacić, na mnie! 'Tajemniczy:'Dobrze...na razie cię zostawimy... i tajemniczy odszedł, a Zetrix był związany żelaznymi sznurami.Zetrix czekał na ratunek i nic nie mógł zrobić, mógł tylko czekać, ale wymyślił by zmienić formę na Lapira by inni się go nie bali lecz to i tak mu nie pomoże... Lapir usłyszał jakieś dźwięki na górze i nagle spadła z góry tajemnicza czerwona postać i zaczęła pirokinezą topić łańcuch, roztopiła. '''Lapir:Kim jesteś? Czerwona Postać:'Jestem Spinel? A ty? '''Lapir:'Nie ważne, uciekajmy! Nagle znikąd zeskoczyła biała postać. 'Lapir:'To on mnie tu uwięził! Spinel zrobiła wykop z pół obrotu i użyła pirokinezy z nogi.Tajemniczy odskoczył w górę, uniknął ciosu i użył podmuchu wiatru.Spinel również tego unika wywołuje ognisty młot, uderza go, a następnie używa pirokineza.Tajemniczy upadł. 'Tajemniczy:'Myślicie, że tak łatwo mnie pokonacie?Nie wiecie co potrafię! Tajemniczy tworzy małe tornado w, którym się znajduję i leci na dwójkę klejnotów.Spinel i Lapir postanowili stworzyć fuzją, zaczęli tańczyć jak najszybciej i nagle pojawiła się fuzja, Phoenix Lapis Lazuli...Tajemniczy się zdziwił, Phoenix użyła wody i ognia jednocześnie i stworzyła wir żywiołów, który natychmiastowo powalił Tajemniczego, fuzja go oczywiście zamroziła i odleciała w stronę więzienia w, którym był Łowca Dusz.Następnie się rozłączyli i opowiedzieli o swojej historii i się zaprzyjaźnili. Umiejętności Standardowe * '''Bańkowanie **Jak większość klejnotów, Lapis posiada umiejętność bańkowania rzeczy takich jak klejnoty czy inne przedmioty. Lapir nauczył się tej umiejętności gdy mutant napadł na przedszkole i klejnoty go pokonały a Lapir przypadkowo go zabańkował. Gdy Lapir już się nauczył bańkować to uważał, że to jest bardzo łatwe ale z początku myślał, że tajemna sztuka. Lapir lubi bańkować różne przydatne rzeczy, które mogą mu przysłużyć w przyszłości. Lapir zanim nauczył się bańkować to inne klejnoty już umiały używać tej umiejętności i się dziwiły, że Lapir tego jeszcze nie odkrył. * Możliwość Świecenia Klejnotem ** Lapir potrafi świecić klejnotem na dużą odległość praktycznie dalej niż latarka. Lapir ma dziwną umiejętność a mianowicie im bardziej Lapir jest smutny tym ciemniejsze światło a im radośniejszy tym jaśniejsze. Lapir na studiach nauczył się dawać moc świecenia innym przedmiotom, budynkom i strukturom, potrafi też zmusić do świecenia innych klejnotów, ale to jest już trudniejszą sztuka, której jeszcze Lapir nie opanował * Fuzja ** Lapir potrafi tworzyć fuzje zwyczajną podwójną fuzją dwóch klejnotów lub większą składającą się z większej ilości klejnotów. Lapir pierwszy raz stworzył fuzje na ćwiczeniach w szkole lecz to była jedynie fuzja dwóch klejnotów i nie można było robić fuzji w większej ilości osób gdyź jest to niebezpieczne. Lapir potrafi też tworzyć fuzje tak jak Steven z Ametyst, ale zdarza się to bardzo rzadko, gdy jest mocny skupiony lub się śmieje. * Zmiana Kształtu ** Lapir jak większość podstawowych klejnotów potrafi zmieniać kształt czyli modyfikować części swojego ciała. Lapir niestety jest bardzo kiepski ze sztuki zmieniania kształtu i nie radzi sobie z tym, to jest jego z największych wad. Podczas lekcji zmiany kształtu Lapir nie za bardzo sobie tam radził. Lapir bardzo nie lubił się o tym uczyć, a jego wymówką przed kolegami było: Własne * Hydrokineza i Kriokineza ** Największą i jedyną bronią, która służy mu do obrony jak i do ataku, broń ta jest szczególnie niebezpieczna ponieważ to żywioł wody .Lapir potrafi zmieniać wodę w lód i jednocześnie panować nad tym lodem, może z lodu tworzyć różne bronie jak np.rękawice, włócznia itd. co jest przydatne do szybkiej zmiany taktyki. Lapir posiada też umiejętność tworzenia wody z samych rąk co może być przydatne gdy chce komuś zaproponować napój ale to czasem się nie udaje. Gdy się skupi może tworzyć różne struktury i budowle z samej wody oraz lodu w, których może się łatwo przemieszczać, często dzięki tej umiejętności może się schować i się zregenerować w spokoju albo gdy chce zostać sam. Lapir potrafi też jakby "mimować" przeciwników czyli tworzyć ich praktycznie identycznych tylko z wody, "mimy" umierają gdy usłyszą jakąś głośną falę dźwiękową. Lapir odkrył w szkole swoją tajemniczą moc jeśli wytworzy bryłę lodu to może wyrzeźbić na nim różne wzory lub w wodzie potrafi tworzyć jakby iluzje, czyli to co widziała, potrafi też chodzić po wodzie i sprawić żeby inni też to mogli używając wypychania wody. Lapir potrafi też latać i chętnie z tej przyjemności sobie korzysta. *'Elektro krąg' ** Lapir ma umiejętność zbierania elektryczności z wody i jakby używa ją w koło siebie, a przeciwników w tym obrębie razi prądem i ruszają się wolniej ponieważ ich klejnot jest jakby lekko uszkodzony i czuje się uczucie jakby pękał, ale nie jest to prawda.Lapir nauczył się tej umiejętności właśnie w Japoni gdzie ujrzał jezioro i kaczki "walczące" z gęsiami postanowił ich rozdzielić, skupił się i nagle pioruny wydobyły się lekko z wody i kaszki z gęsiami odleciał bok, a dzieci zaczęły im rzucać jedzenia, które kaczki i gęsi praktycznie goniły... *'Ostrza Rekina' ** To specjalna technika Lapira, której się nauczył,a raczej wymyślił podczas treningu z botami w Japoni, ćwiczył wtedy w wodzie walkę z nimi i w jednej chwili schował się pod wodę i niczym rekin swoimi zębami (oczywiście Lapir użył rąk), złapał roboty i porozrzucał je po całej wodzie, nie mogły się one wydostać poniewać trzymał je bardzo mocno i lekko nad tym nie panował bo zaczął się kręcić z robotem w rękach i stworzył jakby wir z, którego nie mogli się wydostać i pratycznie nic zrobić niż tylko czekać aż ich puści albo próbować, ale każda próba się nie udawała. *'Fala oceanu' ** Jest to najstarsza technika i z tym pierwsza, której Lapir się nauczył miał wtedy zaledwie około 700 lat używał tego gdy się bawił z kolegami w wodzie tylko wtedy była to mniejsza wersja,a nie taka, którą Lapir ma do dziś.Ta technika bierze podobnie jak elektro krąg trochę energii z wody, a następnie używa jej jako fali, która daje podobny efekt do wcześniej wspomnianego elektrycznego kręgu. czyli klejnot czuje jakby jego klejnot pękał, ale to nie prawda i na dodatek zostaje odpychany przez falę można się co prawda przed tym schronić wpływając pod wodę, ale wszelkie tarcze itd nie zadziałają ponieważ fala będzie je natychmiastowo niszczyć, Lapir potrafi dzisiaj tworzyć już potężne fale, a także łączyć tą umiejętność z innymi co daje większy efekt. *'Wir wodny' ** Jest to najnowsza umiejętność jaką Lapir odkrył i jest ona bardzo przydatna, a ostatni raz jej używał w walce pomiędzy rebeliantami, a nim samym ponieważ niestety nie miał drużyny, a walczył jako Zetrix żeby po pierwsze się go bardziej bali, a po drugie jako Zetrix posiada przydatny pas z narzędziami i wgl.Tą umiejętność pierwszy raz została użyta w walce z Akwamarynami, które latały w koło Zetrixa i nie dawały się złapać więc postanowił je przyciągnąć i praktycznie siłą woli zaczął się tworzyć wir, który wciągał Akwamaryny po kolei do środka. *'Wślisk Pingwina' ** To bardzo stara technika Lapira z, której korzystał w zimę jak by młodym klejnom, na lodzie udawał zawsze pingwiny i naśladował ich styl oraz techniki jednym słowem naśladował pingwiny.Ta technika służy najzwyczajniej do ślizgania się praktycznie perfekcyjnie na lodzie jak oczywiście pingwin co jest przydatne szczególnie do uciekania gdy np.Lapir jest zmęczony i nie może latać. albo by kogoś gonić, ale zwykle jest to nie potrzebne i jest to najzwyczajniej do zabawy. *'Okrzyk Wilka' ** Jest to jedna z nowszych technik Lapira, którą uzyskał w (TBA), ćwiczył tam też inne techniki gdy chciał bardziej opanować kriokineze i działanie tej mocy ponieważ sam niestety nie dawał rady i postanowił poprosić o pomoc, a razem z tym poleciał do kolejnego kraju.Technika ta polega na przywoływanie cząsteczek zimna w jedną małą kulę, a następnie uwalnianie ich jako wielką kulę, która leci na wprost, klejnoty, które dostaną tą kulą nie mogą się ruszać na krótki okres czasu,a także używać swoich umiejętności. *'Pazury Niedźwiedzia' ** Ta technika jest lekko wzorowana na ostrzach rekina, które mają właśnie podobną technikę, ale jednak nie atakuje się z pod wody, a normalnie z lądu jak Niedźwiedź Polarny co oczywiście jest nawiązaniem do nazwy, ta technika polega na skumulowaniu energii zimna w swoich rękach, a następnie ukształtowaniu ich w pazury, które zamrażają przeciwnika i nie dają mu możliwości się ruszania. *'Manipulacja ciśnieniem wody' **Pozwala to Lapirowi używać strumienia wody, aby złapać wroga lub utworzyć cienki strumień pod wysokim ciśnieniem, który może ciąć metal.Również zwiększenie ciśnienia wody pomaga w chodzeniu po tafli wody.Jest to technika, której Lapir nauczył się od przyjaciela, Akwamaryn. *'Bicz Wodny' **Jest to jednak z najprostszych technik, które Lapir się nauczył, a jest to zgodnie z nazwą bicz wodny.O tyle przydatne jest to, że może używać tej techniki dzięki swoim rękom, a także dzięki nogom, a jednak Lapir opanował to do tego stopnia by mógł to robić swoim umysłem.Długość i gęstość bicza zależy od umiejętności, a także stanu Lapira im jest mocniejszy i szczęśliwy tym bardziej mocny jest bicz. *'Tarcza Wodna' **Zbierając dużą masę wody przed sobą Lapir może stworzyć wielką tarczę o różnym rozmiarze i kształcie, ale to zależy głównie od ciśnienia wody.Lapir czasem używa jej nieświadomie czyli może jej użyć nawet o tym nie wiedząc czego nauczył się w Atlantydzie od innych Lapisów, Lapir może też zrobić lodową tarczę, która jest oczywiście bardziej wytrzymała. *'Lodowe Pazury' **Niezwykła technika, gdyż woda zamarza na czubkach palców Lapira, który następnie rzuca te lodowe "pazury" na wroga.Ponieważ pazury nie są zbyt widoczne, Lapir może je łatwo ukryć pod peleryną gdy jest Zetrixem.Ponadto, sposób ten wykorzystuje minimalną ilość sił. *'Kontrola Krwi' **Jest jedna ze specjalnych technik, powiązanych z mocą wody.Pozwala ona Lapirowi na kontrolowanie płynów, zawartych w ludzkim ciele i tym samym - na manipulowanie daną osobą (ludźmi).Odkrył ją tajemniczy klejnot, pod pseudonimem bloody, technika ta przypomina bawienie się marionetkami i działa tylko w pełni księżyca. *'Widzenie w wodzie' **Lapir ma umiejętność dzięki, której może widzieć oczami "wody" czyli tam gdzie jest woda tam może na wszystko patrzeć TBA Fuzje Z Spinel tworzy Phoenix Lapis Lazuli. Z Spinel i Zircon Kolanko tworzy Strengit. Pokój Homeworld Na Homeworld Lapir miał swój osobisty pokój, a dzięki temu, że jest tam wysoko postawiony to jego pokój miał więcej miejsca i więcej rzeczy oczywiście.Jego pokój miał mniej więcej kształt prostokąta po za jednym rogiem gdzie znajdywało się dodatkowe kwadratowe pomieszczenie.W dodatkowym pomieszczeniu zrobił sobie wielkie łóżko żeby odpoczywać, a przed łóżkiem telewizor, a obok na szafce swoje książki na temat wojny dodatkowo w pokoju miał cudowny dywan z obrazkiem 4 Diamentów.W największym pomieszczeniu ma mniej więcej w rogu swoją kanapę w kolorach białego, a dodatkowo jego podłoga jest ciemnego ziemskiego drewna, na kanapie są czerwone poduszki i przed kanapą czerwony dywan, a na dywanie szklany stolik w, którym jest jakby akwarium.Na ścianach swojego wielkiego pokoju ma różne ciekawe obrazy, czasem z ziemi skopiowane, a czasem własnoręcznie stworzone w Homeworld, po rogach tego wielkiego pokoju są dość duże rośliny, którym nadano czar świecenia.Lapir ma też w swoim pokoju oczywiście okna z złoto-przezroczystymi firankami, przy wejściu do pokoju jest wielka szafa w, której Lapir trzyma swoje ubrania, a obok jest mała szafka gdzie trzyma swoje rzeczy.Również przy wejściu jest panel sterowania (po ludzku taki laptop XD)gdzie ma wyświetlacze i swoje dane osobiste oraz wielki stół z 8 krzesłami w kolorze brązowym i białym obrusem. Styl tańca Każdy klejnot ma swój wyjątkowy styl tańca a Lapir też posiada swój oddzielny jest nim HipHop, który Lapir oglądał na muzyce w podstawówce i się tym zasugerował. Pasowało mu to. Tańczy zarówno HipHop jak i Pop, ale czasem zaczyna improwizować z innymi stylami tańca. Lapir bardzo lubi ten styl i pasuje mu, nie kubi gdy ktoś karze mu uczyć się jakiejś nowej odmiany bądź całkwicie zabrania mu tańczyć. Zainteresowania Granie Lapir lubi grać na swoim IPadzie, a tak dokładniej *IP0d&Lar*, to jest kod do tego IPada, którego Lapir nikomu nie podał ani nie mówił ponieważ dzięki temu kodowi może zabrać jego tajne pliki i wszystko co ma tam zapisane. Latanie Lapir w wolnych chwilach lubi sobie bardzo długo polatać i się uspokoić, le cieć przez przestrzeń kosmiczną i zamknąć oczy, wtedy tak dobrze mu się zrelaksować robi tak przed różnymi stresującymi sprawami mającymi wielkie konsekwencje. Walka Lapir po drugiej regeneracji dostał obsesji na punkcie walki przez tego co pozbawił go fizycznej formy, chciałby się zemścić lecz nie może go znaleźć, szukał go codziennie aż przestał i postanowił walczyć normalnie. Wystąpienia TBA Relacje Przyjaciele [[Złoty Topaz|'Złoty Topaz']] Gdy Lapir postanowił polecieć na ziemię to wybrał jako cel Hollywood i tam znalazł Złoty Topaz, który próbował go nauczyć sztuki bańkowania powietrza i na nich latać, ale Lapirowi to nie było potrzebne bo ma swoje skrzydła i mu odmówił, ale za to Lapir uczył go podświetlania przedmiotów, które było jednak przydatną umiejętnością, ogólnie lubią sobie czasem pogadać i poćwiczyć. [[Spinel|'Spinel']] Lapir jest bardzo wdzięczny Spinel za to, że go uwolniła gdy mógł praktycznie umrzeć i nigdy nie wrócić, dzięki temu, że Spinel go uwolniła to się bardzo zaprzyjaźnili i spodobała im się wspólna fuzja to było coś czego nie doświadczyli, połączenie dwóch potężnych żywiołów, wody oraz ognia, połączenie te było niebezpieczne, ale uważają, że i tak się to opłacało i dobrze im się razem walczyło, osobno i razem w fuzji (Phoenix Lapis Lazuli) [[Kasumi (MarySP)|'Kasumi (MarySP)']] Na początki, uważał, że jest trochę nienormalna, ale po czacie przywykł do tego, że jest po prostu nadmiernie szczęśliwa i cieszy się z nawet małych rzeczy, choć i tak tego nie rozumie to udaje, że to rozumie co mu dość słabo wychodzi.Za to Kasumi bardzo go polubiła, bo stwierdziła, że skoro Obsydian go lubi to ona też go lubi, bo to jest normalne. [[Zircon Kolanko|'Kolanko']] Lapirowi bardzo się spodobał charakter kolanko, zabawna i waleczna, ale jednak trochę mu przeszkadza, że Kolanko ma obsesje na punkcie Rubinów, wprost szaleje za nimi i najchętniej to by z nimi zamieszkała.Kolnko również bardzo lubi Lapira i spodobało jej się, że umie się kontrolować w ważnych sytuacjach i nie jest nerwowy, a gdy stworzyli fuzje dodatkowo z Spinelem to jakby się bardziej zaprzyjaźnili i wiedzą o sobie więcej. [[Obsydian (MarySP)|'Obsydian']] Lapir się na początki zezłościł, że Obsydian nazwała go rospayerem, ale zrozumiał, że po prostu ludzie mogą też być niebiescy a przynajmniej tak to zrozumiał, gdy już to zrozumiał to polubił Obsydian choć i tak miał je to trochę za złe bo jednak go obraziła.Obsydian nie za bardzo lubi Lapira, ale jest dla niej spoko, zdziwiła się, że Kasumi ma kubek z głową Lapira. Bursztynowa Perła Mało się znają, ale Lapir uważa, że jest jego przyjaciółką choć wydaję się, że wolałaby się z nikim się nie zaprzyjaźniać.Bursztynowa perła jest obojętna jeśli miałaby określić Lapira, choć on o tym nadal nie wie i raczej lepiej żeby nie wiedział. Wrogowie Ying Lapir nienawidzi Ying (Ten biały tajemniczy), uwięził go w ciemnym pomieszczeniu i skazał na wieczność w ciemnym pomieszczeniu, ale Spinel go na szczęście uratowała i razem pokonali Ying, Ying i Lapir od tego czasu są swoimi wrogami i się nienawidzą choć Ying w zasadzie nie może ponieważ jest obecnie zamrożony razem z swoim bratem w więzieniu. Łowca Dusz Jest to jego pierwszy poważny przeciwnik, który sprawił mu kłopoty, ale gdyby nie on to nie odkrył by, że ma swoją mocniejszą mroczną stronę, Zetrixa, dzięki, któremu czasem by nie przerwał, ale i tak go nienawidzi, uwielbiał moment gdy widowiskowo uniknął jego ciosu, skoczył na sznur, a potem pobiegł na nim do niego i kopnął go proso w twarz. Miłość Lapis Lazuli Lapir jest zakochany w Lapis, która urodziła się w innym przedszkolu czyli przedszkolu w Atlantydzię, ale postanowiła przenieść się do tej szkoły ponieważ wtedy tam jeszcze jej nie wybudowane.Lapir gdy ją zobaczył to się zawstydził.Przez pierwsze 10 lata znajomości nic nie pokazywał i nie ujawniał swoich uczuć, ale w 20 postanowił coś zdziałać, rozmawiał z nią, pomagał, pochwalał czasem komplementował, ale ona ciągle nie wiedziała, że się mu podoba.Na studiach Lapir postanowił uderzyć, zaprosił Lapis na randkę po niebie na chmurach i urządzili mały piknik, Lapis została jego dziewczyną i mieli spokojne życie..TBA Cytaty Ciekawostki * Postać miała być wzorowana na twórcy i częściowo jest, ale większość jest po prostu wymyślona, na bieżąco. * Wystąpi w szkole. * Lapir śledził Kryształowe Klejnoty ze statku na innej planecie. * Zbiera na nowy komputer, ale ciągle go nie posiada. * W szkole kiedyś bardzo brzydko pisał ponieważ nie wiedział, że pisanie istnieje, wcześniej tylko rysował i przez to nie lubił polskieg o. * Bardzo nie lubi jedzenia na ziemi, ale za to bardzo lubi pić na przykład jakieś napoje gazowane czy soki owocowe. * Lapir bardzo lubi pracować w grupach przez internet, ale w prawdziwym życiu jeśli ma z kimś to z swoim najlepszym przyjacielem ^^. * Lapir urodził się po ziemsku 26 grudnia, ale sam by chciał się urodzić 10 lipca. * Lapir zna recepturę na Coca Cole. * Na swoim komputerze ma tapetę Homeworld. * Twórca chciał na początku stworzyć nową postać o charakterze Zetrixa, ale wymyślił alter ego Lapira. * Gra czasem w CS:GO. * Ma obecnie 70 tysięcy subskrypcji na YouTube. * Lapir w czasie podróży od Hol lywoow do America zwiedzał na szybko kraje i dołączył do firmt CocaCola i wyprodukował własną edycję na dole | V * Zetrix jest wzorowany na postaci z serialu bakugan. * Autor wpadł na dodanie Lapirowi umiejętności podczas grania w mope.io gdzie z nich oczywiście korzystał Galeria Czekam :) Lapir na tle ;).png|Taki Lapir na tle oceanu od Mła XD Świąta u Lapira.png|Święta u Lapira ;) znowu od Mła YT - Lapir by KIKI.png|Polecam kanał Lapira ;) MaryMikolajKIKI.png|Piękność w czystej postaci od Mikołaja Zwariowany podpis Lapis.png|Unikalny podpis Lapira od twórcy 32741987-54b7-4e98-965e-46abbd711abb.png|Arcik od Yin z okazji 10 miejsca w najdłuższych stronach ;) Lapiz Lazuli (KIKI) skrzydła.png|Lapis z skrzydłami od Mła Lapis piżama.png|Lapis w piżamie Lapir Plażowy.png|Lapis plażowy Lapir (Mikołaj).png|Świąteczny Lapir Lapir Hallowen.png|Lapir na Hallowen! Bańka Lapira.png|Bańka Lapcio ^^ Na Profil KIKI.png|Zetrix Słuchawki Lapira.png|Słuchawki Lapira do YT Cola Lapira.png|Własna marka Coli Lapira Taka emotka Lapira by MarySP.png|Emotka z discorda od MarySP Zetrix noc.png|Zetrix w nocy Koszulka Zetrixa.png|Koszula Zetrixa Kubek Lapira.png|Kubek Lapira Lapir jako kucyk.png|Lapcio jako kucyk Lapir mural.png|Mural Lapira w podwodnej Swiatyni Lapir kucyk by MarySP.png|Lapir jako kucyk by MarySP Lapir mural by Yin.png|Cudowny mural by Yin Kategoria:Klejnoty Kategoria:Klejnoty Użytkowników Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie Użytkowników Kategoria:OC Kategoria:Kreatywność KIKI29052007 Kategoria:Strony z odwołaniami do nieistniejących plików Kategoria:Gemsona